


221B Baker Street

by Fictionalflaw



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Discovering new feelings, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Sherlock, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, Johnlock Party, M/M, Mary's dead, My First Fanfic, Rosie - Freeform, raising rosie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:39:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionalflaw/pseuds/Fictionalflaw
Summary: It had been 3 years since Mary's death. John had shifted back in Baker Street with Rosie. Everything went normal when a kiss changed it all. It's adventure of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson of solving cases, raising Rosie and discovering new feelings.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been 3 years since Mary's death. John had shifted back in Baker Street with Rosie. It was 9pm and John was reading bedtime stories for Rosie. After he was sure she was asleep, John kissed her forehead, turned off the light and went to the living room. Sherlock was sitting on his couch with his eyes closed and hands joined. Without disturbing him, John picked his laptop and sat on his own couch. He was writing his blog as usual when Sherlock said- " Hi John."

John looked up at him and replied- " Hi. Out from your mind palace! I see."

"I was not in my mind palace I was just thinking."

"What?"

"Nothing important. Rosie's asleep?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's drink." Said Sherlock and took out a box with a dozen bottles of beer from behind his couch .

"Is this one of your experiment?"

"No. Just thought it can stop my mind from being a rocket for sometime."

"Okay." John said as he took out a bottle, opened the cap and held it up, "cheers." "Cheers."

After few bottles of beer...

"Haha, and you remember Sherlock when we were hiding and he called you psychopath and you gave away our hide out by shouting you're a high functioning sociopath."

Sherlock chuckled. " I do remember John. You know I remember everything."

"Said the guy who can never remember Lestrade's first name."

"It's George right?"

John burst out in laughter and slipped from his couch. He put his hand on Sherlock's knee for support and tried to stand up but failed. Sherlock grabbed his arms, stopping him from falling and now their faces were inches away. They were looking in each other's eyes. John brought his thumb near Sherlock's cheek and gently rubbed his cheekbone. "I envy you so much Sherlock. Walking around with that cleverest mind, these cheekbones, pretty eyes. Why the hell are you so perfect Sherlock." 

Sherlock parted his lips, probably to say something but no word came out. John was so close, starring in his eyes, his beautiful lips inches away. Sherlock pressed his lips on John's and kissed him. John moaned between kiss and kissed Sherlock back. They were making out passionately, hungrily but damn this breathe, they had to pull away. They both were panting. "Hahaha," John chuckled. "But I'm not gay." Said John and sat on Sherlock's couch, legs on Sherlock's lap, arms wrapping him. "No you're not." Said Sherlock and wrapped his arms around John. Both fell asleep on that couch.


	2. Chapter 2

Days passed and none of them mentioned the night. It certainly brought some changes in John and Sherlock noticed it but chose to ignore. John often found himself staring at Sherlock, while keeping groceries, working on laptop, playing with Rosie and then looked away in embarrassment. He started avoiding Sherlock's company to some extent.

Once when Sherlock was looking at some papers, sitting on his couch and John was trying too hard not to make it obvious that he's staring at Sherlock, Sherlock's phone buzzed with a moaning sound 'aaahhh'.

"I told you to change the ringtone Sherlock. I can't let that sound playing in the house when Rosie's around." John said, irritatively.

"On it." Sherlock said, picked his phone and started tapping his fingers on the screen.

"Do you reply? *Cough* I mean 'the woman'.

"Sometimes."

"Uh, so what's its like.. mm between you two?"

Sherlock arched his eyebrow. "What?"

"Have you met her, after her fake death?"

" Two days ago I met her."

"Oh. Okay. Yeah it's good." Said John as he shut his laptop and left the room. 

"John, where are you going?"

John answered from staircase, "have to pick Rosie from school."

"Have to pick Rosie, I see." Said Sherlock to himself, "30 minutes earlier."  
_______________________________________

"Sherlock." Said Rosie while running to him, while Sherlock was busy in his phone, typing.

"Hello Rosie." Said Sherlock, looking at her from above his phone, still typing. 

Little Rosie climbed on his lap as John entered the living room.

"Rosie, you need to change your uniform and wash first, I'll keep your lunch ready till you're back." Said John.

"No, I want to hear how the murderer vanished. Sherlock didn't finished it last time."

"Okay." Sherlock smiled and kept his phone down.

"Sherlock don't you think Rosie is a little too young for this." John said.

"No. And when you're on it, can you prepare a lunch for me too, please."

John sighed and went in the kitchen as Sherlock proceeded narrating his case to Rosie.  
_______________________________________  
As they all finished their lunch, Sherlock recieved a text.

"John, the game is on." Sherlock said.

"Rosie we'll be out for sometime. Will you be a good girl and finish your homework. I'll check it when I'm back."

"I want to go with you. Please." Rosie said, making puppy face.

Before Sherlock had a chance to say, John said, "No. But I'll bring your favourite cookie." And winked.  
_______________________________________  
"John, she was sad. We could've brought her with us." Said Sherlock.

"No, I want to keep her away from all these. I want her to have a normal life."

Sherlock wanted to oppose John but she was John's daughter and he had full right to decide for her. Sherlock started looking for clue but it was harder than usual.

"John stop staring at me, it's distracting."

"Okay, yeah... Sure." John looked away, his cheeks turning red.  
_______________________________________  
It was late at night. Sherlock was busy in his mobile and John was checking Rosie's homework while sitting on their places in living room.

Sherlock's phone buzzed and John saw him smiling.

"Is it from the woman?"

"What? Yeah."

"You seem to get quite close."

Sherlock didn't reply but looked at John confused.

"Goodnight Sherlock." John said as he stood up and started leaving.  
Sherlock grabbed his wrist.

"John wait."

John stopped and turned back to look at Sherlock. He sat on his couch again, his fingers interlocked and face resting on his hands waiting for Sherlock to say.

"What is it John?"

"What is what?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"No I don't. Sherlock I need to sleep. Rosie has her school, I've my clinic. So I've to wake up early tomorrow."

"You were the one who encouraged me to text her. You said it will complete me as a human."

"Yeah, I did."

"So what's your problem now?"

"What's my problem now? Why don't you deduce it Mr. William Sherlock Scott Holmes?" John said, raising his voice higher than necessary.

There was complete silence for sometime.

John continued," after the night, after the kiss, I thought there's really something. I thought you also have feelings for me. But guess I was wrong. Forget it Sherlock. Forget whatever I said. Don't mind me." John rose from his couch and left, leaving Sherlock bewildered.


	3. Chapter 3

Next morning...  
Sherlock was sitting in his couch, excited. He found a clue about the walking mummy case. He heard the door being opened and shut. He knew John was back after dropping off Rosie to her school. Sherlock never liked sending Rosie to school. He hated seeing her sad so it was always John. Sherlock secretly hated John for it too. He was waiting for John to come but he heard footsteps going upstairs.

"John." He called.  
John stopped in his way to his room and came down. Standing at the door, he said, " yes, Sherlock?"

"Let's go. I've to show you something. You'll really be surprised to know."

"Sherlock I've to go to clinic."

"It's about the mummy case. It's really interesting. I know how it.."

"Sherlock." John interrupted and continued, " I have appointments."

"Oh." Sherlock said, his excitement fading. "Then at lunch break. Meet me at the museum."

"I've to pick Rosie up from school. I'm not taking her to the crime scene."

"Okay.. okay. No problem."

"Yeah." Said John and returned to his room.

Sherlock called Lestrade to tag along. The case was not as exciting as Sherlock thought it would be. He was not feeling much like explaining Greg about the evidences. It was not new for Sherlock mistaking Greg's name but that day he was mistaking it for John. Finally Greg asked, "where's John?"

"He's busy." Sherlock said.  
"And you're missing him?"  
"What makes you think that Charles. Why would I miss him?"  
"Yeah.. yeah what makes me think that." Greg made face. "Are we done here?"  
"Yes Lestrade. You got your killer. I'm going back to Baker Street."  
"You've stopped enjoying cases, I see."   
Sherlock looked at Greg with his eyebrow arched.  
Greg continued, "You looked quite irritated today. You just wanted to be over with this case." 

"This case was boring, bring me better ones." Sherlock said and left for 221B Baker Street.

When he went home, he found that John was not in the living room. He went upstairs to John's room but it was also empty. He checked Rosie's room and he was relieved to find John there, solving jigsaw puzzle with Rosie.

"John."

"Oh Sherlock. Hi. You're back."

"Yeah," Sherlock said, entering the room and sitting beside Rosie on the floor.

"Can I help solve this too?" He asked Rosie, smiling.

"Mmm... Let me think," said Rosie, keeping her finger on her chin, pretending to think, "if you promise to tell me about the walking mummy."

"It's a deal," said Sherlock.

"Actually Sherlock, you two solve this. I've some works to do." John said and left the room.  
_______________________________________

John was in kitchen, doing dishes when Sherlock came.

"John," said Sherlock.

"Yes?" John replied, still not looking at him.

Sherlock walk towards John and stood near him. Plate slipped from John's hand in nervousness. 

"Why are you avoiding me John?"

"I'm not avoiding you Sherlock. What made you think that?" John said, placing the last dish in dish stand.

John continued, "time for Rosie's bedtime stories." He smiled and started leaving.

Sherlock grabbed his hand and said, "Rosie's asleep."

"Okay. Then I need to check her homework."

"John please, listen to me. Everything was fine. We were happy, solving cases together. Why a kiss makes so much difference."

"Because that kiss made me more confident about my feelings Sherlock. Yeah feelings, you know this term? Unlike you Sherlock, I can feel. I'm a human. And then you were going around, texting the woman and don't know what more."

John tried to escape Sherlock's grip but that only made Sherlock to hold tighter. He grabbed John's other hand too and made John face him.

"Yeah I don't know. What is this feeling John. Explain it to me. Are you talking about the one that I felt when you dated Sarah and all those ladies one after another? Or is it the one that I felt when you married Mary? For years, I've been telling myself that it can't work, that you don't have feelings for me. And suddenly one day you developed feelings for me and then everything is my fault." 

Sherlock left John's arms and turned away, walking near the slab. John followed him.

"Do you mean all these years you'd feelings for me."

"I've."

"Oh, Sherlock." John said, turning Sherlock to face him. He continued,"why did you never told me?"

"Everybody could see it, John, but you. You were going around, chanting you're not gay."

John looked in Sherlock's eyes. He put one hand on Sherlock's neck, another on Sherlock's curl and kissed him.

Sherlock wrapped his hand around John's waist and deepened the kiss. John sucked on Sherlock's lower lip.

Sherlock parted his lip and John took this opportunity, slipping his younger in Sherlock's mouth, exploring it.

They parted for breath. They were panting, hair all messed up, face red, covered in sweat. Sherlock locked their lips again, taking John into his room without breaking the kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Next morning, John found himself in Sherlock's bed, alone. He lied there for sometime, trying to take in whatever happened last night, thinking about what would happen in the future, what were they now. After sometime, he got up, put on his trouser and jumper and left the room. He found Sherlock sitting on his arm chair, studying a photo of crime scene. "Sherlock."

"Good morning John. You're late." "What time is it?" John checked his phone. "Jesus! It's 10! Rosie's school! My clinic!" John sat on his couch and massaged his temple. "Don't panic. Mrs. Hudson dropped off Rosie to school and I messaged your assistant that you won't go to clinic today. It's a day off. I didn't want to wake you up." John looked at Sherlock, adorably smiling. Sherlock gave his attention back to the photo.  
"Get ready John. We have around 38 minutes." Said Sherlock.  "Your readers will love this case." He added.  
"I thought it's a day off."  
"A day off from your clinic." "Why do I feel I've been intentionally stopped from going to clinic so that I could tag along with you." "I don't know John. You feel too much these days." Sherlock smirked.

As Sherlock calculated, a car arrived for them at the time expected. They sat in the car that took them to a tall commercial building.  
"Mr. Holmes." A woman greeted him. She gave a suspicious look to John. "It's fine, he's my friend, Dr. John Watson." 'friends', John thought. "Mr. Coulson is waiting for you in his cabin." The secretary said. Everything that Sherlock was doing, confusing an already confused John more and more. And everything that Sherlock was doing was what he usually did, looking for clue, deducing, showing off, acting smart and telling John again and again not to stare at him. After all those years, Sherlock was still a mystery for John. What were they now? After whatever happened the night before how could Sherlock act so... So normal. Was he trying to keep it a secret from the world or was there nothing between them? Was it just a hit?  
_______________________________________  
They were in the living room. Sherlock was looking at his phone while John was roaming here and there in the room, trying to get what Sherlock thought about them. As always, he gave up and sat on his arm chair, looking at Sherlock.

"Yes?" Sherlock asked noticing that John had to say something. 

"What are we now Sherlock?"  
"What do you mean John. What does that suppose to mean?"  
"After what happened the previous night, what that makes us now. What are we?"  
"We're Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. What does that night has to do with what we're?"  
"Ofcourse that night has to do Sherlock... Was that just a one night stand?"  
"No John. It doesn't have to be. We can continue if you want."  
"If I want? Okay. Okay it's fine. Sorry to bother you."  
John was about to leave when Sherlock said, " I can't understand it John. I don't know why you want a name for our relationship. Are you worried about what others will call us now? I've noticed the look on your face earlier today, when I said you're my friend. You want a name for them?"  
"Others don't matter to me Sherlock, you do. I just want to know what do you think about us." John nearly shouted, angrily. "Sorry. Goodnight Sherlock."  
Once again John left Sherlock confused. Murders were so much easier to understand than human nature, he thought. It was always hard to understand what John actually wanted. He could not understand why John needed a name for them. What did it had to do with their relationship. He also had no idea what he did this time to piss off John but he was pretty sure he did.


	5. Chapter 5

Next day was quite normal. More normal than Sherlock expected. And that's why Sherlock found it quite strange. When he woke up, he expected a huge drama but instead found John sitting on his couch, reading newspaper. John even greeted Sherlock. To his surprise, John didn't try to give Sherlock his usual peeks. While solving cases, Sherlock didn't find John starring at him. John was not even avoiding him. John was back being John_before_kiss, and Sherlock had no idea why it gave Sherlock so strange feeling, irritated, sad, anger, tired, sorry, he had no idea what was it. It was quite intolerable. It was same for continuous three days and it was killing Sherlock.  He just wanted John. Only one night and he was already addicted to John. He wanted more of John, his attention, his kiss, his touch. It was just heaven and Sherlock didn't want to lose it. After opening up to John, Sherlock could not bury his feelings again. This new act of John was killing him.

On third night, when John was doing dishes, Sherlock wrapped his arm around John's waist and whispered in his ear with a heavy voice," I need you." Sherlock was sure John's body temperature raised to that and his heartbeat became fast. But John unwrapped Sherlock's arms from around him and turned around. "You need me? for what?" "Oh John, You know what I mean. Don't play dumb." Sherlock embraced John again and pulled him closer for a kiss but John simply put a hand on his chest and stopped him. John smirked and said, " I have no idea what you're saying Sherlock. I'm not playing dumb, I'm playing John Watson. You know Sherlock Holmes and John Watson." "Oh come on John." Sherlock said, irritated. John set himself free from the hug and gave a cocky smile. "find out what we are Sherlock. Until then, I'm John Watson and I'll really appreciate you being Sherlock Holmes." With this, John left the living room and started going upstairs. "that doesn't even makes sense." Sherlock said, loud enough to let John listen but quite enough not to wake up Rosie.  
_______________________________________  
Next day, when John was at Rosie's school to pick her up, he heard a familiar but unexpected voice. "Hello John." Sherlock said. "Sherlock! What are you doing here?" "I thought I'd help you with picking Rosie up." "And just how can you help me with that." "By giving you company till the bell rang." John smirked and said, "We're not taking Rosie with us on a case Sherlock." "What case?" Sherlock grinned. Soon Rosie came out, holding her teacher's hand. "Hello mr. Watson." Rosie's homeroom teacher gave John a flirty smile. "Hello." John greeted back with a smile, a little awkward.   
"Rosie is really a nice girl she said."  
"We know." Sherlock replied.  
"Sherlock." John whispered and poked him with his elbow.  
"You put lipstick."  
"What?"  
"You recently put bright lipstick over a lighter one. It can be seen on the edge quite faded. That was more formal. Your perfume is too strong to be applied in the morning. It is also freshly applied. Your hair was tied, you untied it recently. Are you always this ready after school is over?" Sherlock said.  
"Sherlock!" John scolded him and Sherlock made a stubborn childlike expression.  
"I'm sorry. Don't mind my friend. He's a bit too much sometimes."   
"It's alright. Everybody knows Sherlock Holmes. It's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled (fake one, hiding her unlikeness towards him). "John, can I have your number. I mean.. I'm taking numbers of each parent. I thought it would help me to interact better... About their children."  She added offering her phone to John.  
"Miss Couper, Mr. Watson had already written his number on registration papers. If you really need it,  you can ask the principal for it."  
"Sherlock that's enough. Sure miss Couper." He took her phone and feeded his number.  
"Call me Jessy please." Homeroom teacher said to which John just smiled.   
Sherlock looked at both of them, irritated.  
"Ms. Couper, if you please excuse us. We have more important works to do." Sherlock said and holding John's and Rosie's hands, left the school.  
"Sherlock wait." John said. "We're not involving Rosie in a case."  
"Daddy why?" Rosie asked and Sherlock avoided looking at her otherwise he would definitely sneak Rosie in the cab, he hired.  
"I know John you will never allow that, She should be here in a minute." Sherlock looked at his watch. John gave him a confused look. But then he saw Mrs. Hudson. "Mrs. Hudson!" Rosie hugged her. "Mrs. Hudson will you please take Rosie home. John and I have to leave for some work." "Sure dear." Mrs. Hudson smiled and took Rosie home.

Sitting in the cab, John was patiently waiting for the explanation of why Sherlock did that to Rosie's homeroom teacher. It was not new for Sherlock to be rude to someone but she was Rosie's homeroom teacher. He knew it very well that this kind of act could affect Rosie's relation with her teacher, it could affect her grades. It's really important to be on good side of one's child's homeroom teacher. Sherlock was looking out through the windshield, searching something or someone. John knew that if he wanted to know he had to ask. "Sherlock." He started but was interrupted by Sherlock asking the cab driver to stop. Sherlock paid the driver and left the car. John followed him. "Whom are we following?" John asked. "Red jumper, blue trouser." John saw the man entering a cafe. Sherlock and John followed. The man took the table where another man was waiting for him. Sherlock and John took a table adjacent to them and Sherlock warned John not to look at them. To maintain the cover he even ordered two cup of black coffee, one without sugar. John found nothing extra ordinary about the two men. They were just talking about the weather, the cat, the neighbours and all. When waiter served, Sherlock picked up John's coffee. "Sherlock, that's mine." "No John", Sherlock pointed at the other cup on the table, "that's yours. You're being too rude these days, you need your sweetness back." "I'm not the one who is rude, Sherlock." John said but picked up the cup of coffee and sipped.

After sometime, the two men left the cafe. Sherlock and John also came out but both men were nowhere to be seen. John thought they lost them, but Sherlock's no-panic-face told him they didn't need to chase them anymore. Sherlock already got what he was looking for. Sherlock started walking in the direction they came from. "Sherlock, what was that?" Sherlock stopped and turned back to look at John. "Why did you do that to Jessy," He added. Sherlock turned back and continued his walk, hands at the back. John did the same. "You already started calling her by her first name." John noticed that he involuntary used her first name. "So what? I mostly use people's first name to call them." John defended. "Those people are close to you." John didn't reply to this because he actually had no excuse. It just came out of his mouth. Sherlock continued," She was smiling at you...". John cocked his eyebrows. "Yeah I saw that... So?" John said, confusedly. "And You even gave her your number." "My god, Sherlock! She asked for it. She's Rosie's homeroom teacher, how could I say no." Sherlock grabbed John's wrist and pulled him in an abundant alley, away from any eye, pushed him against the wall and put his hand on either side of his face.  "God John! She didn't need it for interacting with you about Rosie. She was flirting with you. Are you a kid to not notice it?" It took John by surprise. He didn't know what gotten into Sherlock. "I noticed it Sherlock. She was flirting with me, I was not. What do you expect me to do in such situations?" Sherlock was so close that he could feel Sherlock's breathe. He saw his pupil dilating. "Next time if someone flirts with you, you say you have a boyfriend." "Whaa.." John was interrupted by Sherlock's lips on his and his hands cupping John's face. Sherlock kissed him hard, like his life depended on that kiss. John who was shocked by the act now understood what was happening. He grabbed Sherlock's hips, pulled him closer and kissed him back. When they pulled away, both were panting that was followed by laughing. "Sherlock Holmes can be jealous! That's something new." John joked. "It's your fault John. You're implanting these human faults in me." His pulled John in another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming this far. I will really appreciate some suggestions about how to make my work better


	6. Chapter 6

Sherlock Holmes and John Watson were dating! Nobody got any announcements, nobody needed one to know, it was so obvious. The detective and the doctor walking throughout the London, hand in hand. Sherlock would often kiss John or use expressions like 'I want to shag you right now' without caring who's around and making John face flushed. John would take all revenge once they were in 221B Baker Street. Sherlock didn't get time to be bored, it was either Rosie or case or shag or John's stupid but cute ranting about bills.

One night, when they were on it, they heard little Rosie coming down the stairs to the living room. They both hurrily put their pants on. As Rosie opened the door John rushed to the window, facing outside and Sherlock sat on his couch. Both were panting, their hair messy and face sweaty.

"Daddy, I'm scared!" "Why Rosie?" "I heard a monster. It was howling. It is in the living room." Rosie hugged John's leg tightly. "Really John! Monster? You should stop telling Rosie those stupid fairy tales." "Sherlock there are monsters here. I'm afraid they will murder us." She dug her face in John's leg. "Maybe Sherlock you should stop telling her about murders." John said. "Earlier I heard a she-monster in living room. Today it was a he-monster. His voice was scary." Rosie hugged John tighter. John glared at Sherlock. Sherlock started looking at his phone to avoid John. John kneeled. "Rosie, there is no monster. Even if there was, my little brave Rosie would have chased him out. Now let's get back to sleep." John picked Rosie up and went to her room. 

"And then prince married Cinderella." John closed the book and turned off bedside lamp. He was about to leave when Rosie's sleepy voice stopped him. "Daddy, what if that monster comes again and murders me?" John felt his heart breaking. He lied beside Rosie and turned towards her. "Rosie, no monster will come near you. Sherlock and I will chase every monster out before it even tries to come near you." Rosie didn't say anything. She was asleep. But John didn't leave her. What if she woke up and found herself alone and scared. John would never let it happen. He didn't want to close his eyes, afraid of any money monster who might try to harm Rosie. He had to stay on guard. Sleep eventually came and freed John from all his worries. It was Sherlock's time to guard his little Watson.He put the blanket on John and kissed Rosie's forehead. He left the room when the first ray of sun entered.  
______________________________________________________

It was Rosie's birthday. "John why do I have to attend the party?" "Because if you don't, Rosie will be sad." Sherlock was sitting on his armchair and John was preparing for the party, to be start in few hours. He picked Rosie's pink Princess dress that she would be wearing and sat on his couch. "She's already four." John sighed. Sherlock looked at John, giving all his attention to him. "It feels like yesterday, I took her from nurse. She was so little, wrapped in a towel. I was really afraid to hold her, she looked so delicate. And here we are celebrating her 4th birthday. Soon she will be a teenager and will be throwing all her trantrums around, arguing with us. And then she will go in college. She will start sneaking her boyfriend in our home, or girlfriend. Whatever, I'm really gonna hate them. What do you think Sherlock? Will she bring us a son in law or a daughter in law?" John asked. "John, I've a more recent concern. If I marry you, will Rosie call me Papa? Daddy will be a little confusing." John was speechless for sometime, his mouth open. "Tell me Sherlock you haven't just proposed me." Sherlock just smiled, his best smile, the most genuine one. "Oh my god! Sherlock." John stood up from his seat and hugged Sherlock. "Papa will be perfect." John said. Sherlock hugged John back. "Now hurry up Sherlock get ready. And there will not be much people. Just Mrs. Hudson, Molly, Lestrade, Mycroft and some of Rosie's friends with their parents. I'm going to get the birthday girl ready." John left. "Mycroft. He has never been half excited to meet me of as much as he's excited to meet Rosie. Her uncle Mike. Can't wait to see how he's going to react to this news." Sherlock thought and smiled. 

Things were just too perfect to be real. And reality fell soon and crumbled their life.  
"Sherlock!" John shouted from Rosie's room.


	7. Chapter 7

"Sherlock!" John shouted from Rosie's room. Sherlock rushed to room to find John sitting on the floor, back towards Sherlock, head down, one hand on bed holding a paper. There was a dread silence and Sherlock felt too weak to break it. He walked towards John and took the paper from his hand. "Doctor or the daughter?" It said. Sherlock put his hand on John's shoulder. "I know how you're feeling but we have to be strong. We'll bring her back, safe." "No you don't." John snapped Sherlock's hand. "You don't because she's not your daughter. You haven't lost your wife. You don't know how I feel." "John, I'll bring Rosie back. I promise." "Shut up. Just shut up. You vowed to protect all three of us, Sherlock. You failed and I had to pay the cost. I lost my wife Sherlock because of you. No I can't afford to lose Rosie now." He stood up and turned to face Sherlock. Holding his hands he said, "I don't trust your promises now, Sherlock but just for our friendship, our love, our time together, if it's between me and Rosie, you choose Rosie at all cost. You hear me?" Sherlock was silent. He couldn't blame John for not trusting him. He didn't even trust himself. But no the priority was to find Rosie because even Sherlock couldn't afford losing another Watson. His phone went off. "Doctor or the daughter? 20 St. George Street, 2nd floor." Sherlock read the message and left the room. He didn't tell John. No he couldn't risk taking him straight in the trap. He just turned back once more to look at John from the door and left.  
______________________________________________________

It was an old, abandoned building, a shut down factory. It was dark, sheltering spiders and other insects, everything had an additional cover of web. He had to turn his phone flash on to see. He took the stairs. It lead to a big, rectangular room with many computers at the far end. Unlike the building, they were in good condition. He reached it. All the computers turned on with a boom sound. "Doctor or the daughter?" Each computer displayed with voice notes playing the same message. "Sherlock Holmes. Have you decided?" A voice said, coming from behind Sherlock. Sherlock turned. Silhouette of a man holding hand of Rosie. Rosie was crying. It was too dark but Sherlock found no injury on Rosie. She was okay."say hi! To your godfather Rosie." "Sherlock." Rosie tried to get rid of the man's grip. "Leave me" "What do you want?" Sherlock asked. "Nothing much. I was bored. I thought it would really be exciting to see you break. Oh! It would feel so good seeing ice-cold Sherlock Holmes melting." "What makes you think that will happen?" The man pointed the gun on Rosie's head and Sherlock lost all his colours. " Don't. Whatever it is, it's between you and me. Let Rosie go." "No Sherlock. It's between Doctor John H. Watson and little Miss Rosamund Mary Watson." He scoffed and continued, "whom do you chose?" He doubted was John in some kind of danger, was he being stalked by someone ready to kill him. That was not possible. Baker Street was under Mycroft's surveillance. But Rosie was kidnapped from there. "Make your choice fast mr. Holmes. My hand is itching. It might make some mistakes." The man grinned. "Rosie." Sherlock sighed. "I choose Rosie." The man laughed. He let go of Rosie's hand. Rosie ran to Sherlock and hugged him. "Oh Rosie." Sherlock kneeled and hugged her. "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?" He glared at the man. "Oh, Sherlock. You offended me. What would I get by hitting a sweet little girl like Rosie. All I want to do is hurt you." He grinned. "Oh, you didn't thought you were the only one who got a message, did you?" Sherlock looked at the man. Horror and confusion was written on Sherlock's face. "Oh, it's such a pleasure to see you like this." The man added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The place mentioned is completely fictional. Any similarity with real place would be complete coincidence. Also I don't live anywhere close to UK. I have no idea about the address format. If I got anything wrong, please feel free to correct me. I would really appreciate to hear honest reviews on this. :) (Honest, not rude. I'm kinda sensitive). We're close to the end. Just one more chapter left. Thanks for reading it and tolerating my silly grammatical mistakes. 😊😊


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter.... It really took me so much time to write it.

The man turned around and shot. A thud sound was heard. Someone fell on ground. The man turned to face Sherlock. "Now Mr. Holmes, you can spend some valuable time. I'll respect your privacy." As soon as the man moved to go, Sherlock saw his horror turning to reality. John was on ground, pressing his hand on his chest, his coat and shirt soaked with blood. Sherlock and Rosie rushed to him, each on either side. Sherlock replaced John's hand with his own. "John, you're going to be alright." He took out his phone and called," Mycroft, medical now! 20, St. George Street." John took Sherlock's and Rosie's hands in each of his own. "You... bo... both should.... know. I lo... love you two the.... most." John kissed both their hands. He looked at Sherlock, for the first time he saw tears in his eyes. All of Sherlock's masks was gone, he was not even trying to hide his feelings. "Sher.. sherlo.." "John stop. Please. You're not dying. Don't forget about our wedding." John chuckled. "I'm... Soo.. aah sorry." "Don't speak John. Please. Please." "Rosie." John left Sherlock's hand and pointed at Rosie. "Take... Care." Sherlock just nodded. John looked at Sherlock with his shining blue eyes and softest smile. He kept looking but the shine was gone and the curl was reduced. Sherlock pressed his hand more with a hope of still feeling John's heartbeat. There was none. His John was gone. His heart was aching, it must be bleeding. John never failed to amaze Sherlock with how John affected him. How John changed Sherlock so much without him noticing. John made Sherlock dream for a family and then left him with his unfulfilled dream. He just wanted to turn his mind off. All these emotions were too much for him, he just wanted to stop them all at once. But there was Rosie, confused, afraid, asking so many questions. She needed him. He couldn't break a promise he just gave his... His John. "Sherlock, is Daddy murdered? I don't like it. Daddy don't play murdered, you're not looking good like this. I've my teddy bandages at home. Let's go, I'll put it on your wound. It will heal. Sherlock is Daddy sleeping? Will he never wake up?" Sherlock felt so weak. If it was John, he would have some stupid explaination for Rosie. Sherlock didn't know how to answer her. He picked Rosie up and hugged her. It was such an irony. John never wanted Rosie to be on a crime scene and now Rosie was on one with John's dead body. It was the first time Sherlock was present on a crime scene he just wanted to run from. Lying near him was a dead body he was afraid of.

Soon there was chopper with some doctors and assistants. It just took the 4 min and 37 seconds but it was too late for John. Soon police arrived. Mycroft was also there. Nobody asked Sherlock anything. Lestrade was looking at Sherlock strangely but Sherlock was in no mood to deduce it. He told Lestrade everything that happened before John arrived. About the man, his height, his work, his motive and everything the Sherlock had deduced. He didn't go on John's part and Lestrade didn't ask him about it. He didn't asked for anything. He was carrying a sleeping Rosie in his arm, her head resting on his shoulder. Many time, people asked to take Rosie, Lestrade, Mycroft, some detective he couldn't name, doctors, he refused. Rosie was the only thing that was keeping him right at the moment, giving his body some strength to hold on. He was doing okay but then he saw John being lying lifeless on the strecher and being carried to a van. Sherlock legs started shaking, threating to melt any moment. He was thankful that Molly was here. She took Rosie from him and he let her. "Can you keep her with you tonight, molly?" Sherlock asked. "Yes, Sherlock." Molly placed her hand on his arm, trying to comfort him. "Thankyou." Sherlock said and start leaving. He was called from behind. "Hey freak!" Sally said. "Not now Donovan." Sally came in front of him and hugged him. It was unexpected. At any other day, Sherlock would have thought she lost her mind. But that day he didn't complain. He was a little thankful for it. "Thankyou Sally." Sally gave him a concerned smile, trying to comfort him a little more. She left. She knew and so did everybody else that Sherlock need sometime alone. He didn't let it show but everybody knew what must be going on on him. He hired a cab. His guard was falling apart as he was reaching Baker Street. He was losing control now. His hand shook while putting key in the hole. "Sherlock dear." Mrs. Hudson said, her voice was shaky. "Not now Mrs. Hudson." Sherlock ran to the living room and closed the door once entered. It was dark and he didn't care about turning lights on. He walked to John's empty armchair. He touched it's arm gently like it might break. He hold the arm like it was of John and his legs gave up. He fall on his knees and then let his body fall. He let go of his control. He let go of all his senses. He lied on the ground, his body as lifeless as that of John at the moment in mortuary. He mind was blank. But only if he could stay in blankness forever instead of a reality without John.  
______________________________________________________

5 YEARS LATER.  
"Really! How did you saved Sholto?" "I didn't, your daddy did." "Sherlock, why did you leave your job? It was so cool." "No Rosie. It wasn't. First even I thought it was cool. But then it costed so much that I no longer afford to spend." Sherlock and Rosie were walking on the London streets. Sherlock was carrying two bouquets of flowers"I wish Mommy and daddy were still here." "Me too." Sherlock whispered. "Sherlock. Can I call you papa?" "No Rosie you can't. I'm not your Father. It won't make sense." "Okay." Rosie said sadly. "We're here." Sherlock said. They were standing in the front of a cemetery. "Go get blessings of your Mommy and Daddy." Sherlock handed over the bouquet to Rosie. At few distance were Mary's and John's graves. "You won't come with me, right Sherlock?" "Yes." "Are you angry with them?" "No Rosie. Why would I be angry. Now hurry. You even have to tell them about your 1st price in creative writing, don't you? And then we have to go to 221b Baker Street. Mrs. Hudson's cookies are waiting for you." Rosie went near her parents' graves." She was saying something. Sherlock took a bench, far from her. " Why do you never visit my grave?" John said and sat beside him. "Because I don't want to waste my time on stupid things." "You're wasting your time here." Sherlock sighed. "Because I don't wanna believe that you're dead." "But you know that I'm dead." "I can choose what I want to believe and what not." "Why didn't you let her call you Papa? You wanted that." "You exactly know why, John. Don't pretend to be stupid." "Yes Sherlock. I know everything about you. Your mind framed me afterall." "That's why you're more smarter than him." John chuckled. "And what more? Am I more handsome?" "No, you're not. He was... Different. You're everything I remember of him but there's something different about you and him and I can't figure it out." "You didn't let Rosie to call you papa because it would always remind you that we never married. You know the truth. You're just trying to avoid it. You miss me Sherlock admit it. Why don't you just accept it Sherlock. I would have really liked it if only for once you had visited my grave you know." "The day I accept it is the day I lose you, John." "And why don't you wanna lose me even when you know I'm not him." John said, pointing towards his grave. "Because you're the only thing that is close to him. You have our memories, you have all the things I know about him. You and Rosie are the only ones I can keep with me of John and I'm not losing any of you, Even if it means I've to acquire a mental disorder or to get rid of one." "Sherlock? Whom do you talking to?" "Oh! I was on phone." Sherlock pointed to his Bluetooth. "Let's go to Baker Street. I can't wait to meet Mrs. Hudson, aunt Molly, uncle Greg and I haven't seen uncle Mike for so long." Rosie said. Sherlock stood up. "You're really lucky Rosie. He never comes to meet me on my birthday." "That's because you don't like him." "I always wonder how do you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock no more lived in 221b Baker Street because if he lived there, you could never really get rid of his job.
> 
> He left his job because it would have put Rosie in danger. Also, John never wanted Rosie to get involved in all that.
> 
> He still solved some cases when Lestrade or Mycroft really needed him. Though he did it undercover and never took any credit. Most of the time he solved it from his home.


End file.
